Known airbag modules comprise a pot-shaped module housing that has an open front wall and a circumferential wall projecting from a rear side, as well as a baseplate that is attached to the circumferential wall by at least one snap-action hook that is able to latch into an opening.
Up until now, the module housings have been attached to the baseplates by means of screwing or riveting. So-called latching connections with snap-action hooks that latch into openings are also known.